


Everyone's Different

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Communication, F/F, Humor, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Brinda Cadash discuss preferences in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Different

Sera sighed contentedly, her hand tracing lazy circles over Brinda’s bare back.  “Love your skin.”  It was a rare morning where the Inquisitor was left alone to sleep in, though of course, she wasn’t sleeping alone these days.

Brinda yawned, scootching closer to Sera so that their hips touched.  “But yours is so much softer.”  She slid her hand down Sera’s side, her hand scooping in the little curve between hips and chest.  It wasn’t as deeply defined as the curve in her own side, but Brinda loved it all the same.

Sera snorted.  “If you say so, Tadwinks.  Aside from the bits that have gone all leathery.”

“You do _not_ have any leathery bits,” said Brinda sternly.

Sera ran a calloused finger over Brinda’s lips.  “Do so.  Bowstrings can be tricky on fingers.  So you leather up.”  She grinned, her finger slipping slyly into Brinda’s mouth before sliding out again.  “Mm, like that, then?”

In answer Brinda flicked out her tongue, swirling it over the tip of Sera’s finger.  “I’d like licking something else more.”

Sera giggled.  Brinda could never get enough of that sound, the warmth of her voice, the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed.  But the crinkling eyes faded, replaced by a look of concern.  “Look,” said Sera, uncharacteristically serious.  “There’s something I got to ask.”

Brinda propped herself up on one elbow, fighting back an unpleasant ping of worry in the pit of her stomach.  It wasn’t like Sera for the smile to fade from her face like that.  “What is it?”

Sera’s mouth turned down at the edges.  “Maybe I’m being loony.”

“No, what?  Go on, tell me.”

She shoved her blonde fringe out from where it overhung her eyes, and she looked hard at Brinda.  “Do you – is there something you want me to change?” she asked in a rush.  “It’s – I love kissing you down there – but you never seem to want it as much as you like doing the same to me.”

Brinda stared at the other woman, realization settling in.  Oh – oh, dear, they hadn’t had this conversation yet, had they?  She’d somehow skipped it, all in a rush as they had been to experience each other.  Shit.

“You aren’t imagining it,” said Brinda uncomfortably.  “I love going down on you!  You taste amazing, and the _sounds_ you make… It’s one of my favorite things to do to you.  But it’s hit and miss with me receiving.”  She held up a hand before Sera could say anything.  “I’ve been with enough women to realize it’s not any particular thing done wrong.  It’s just, sometimes it really doesn’t do anything for me.  It’ll feel _nice_ , but not get me anywhere close to coming.”

Sera cocked her head to one side.  “But what about the time in the cellar?  Because you _hollered_.”

“Because that was one of the times it worked!” said Brinda.  “Ugh, it’s so awkward to explain.  Sometimes it’s i _ncredible_.  Like the cellar.  And other times… it’s okay, but I’d rather be fingered or try a toy or something.”  She shrugged, then cupped Sera’s chin, tilting her face upward for a kiss.  “It’s nothing to do with you.  My body simply responds to it only now and then.  So I don’t really crave it, most of the time.”

Sera kissed her back, but rolled over to stare at the ceiling, knitting her hands together.  “Makes sense,” she said slowly.  “I’ve tried arse stuff a few times.  Never did get the hang of it.  Too complicated or dirty or ouchy or whatever, when my cunt’s right there ready to go.  But I know some women love it.  Everyone’s different, yeah?”

“But…?” asked Brinda, knowing Sera had more to say.

“But kissing you gets _me_ turned on, too,” said Sera.  “Would it bother you if I still did it, a bit?”  She grinned.  “You taste too good, Teetness.  But if you’d rather not, I can figure something else out –”

Brinda rolled her into an embrace, pressing herself up against the other woman.  She felt very, _very_ nice.  “I only mind it if it goes on ages, if it’s one of those times it’s not going to get me off.  Then it’s a bit much.  But a little kissing or licking here and there, that’s always fine.”  She lowered her eyelids, giving Sera a sultry look.  “It’s especially fine if it gets you wet.”

“I can work with that.  As long as you tell me if it’s going to be one of those times it works for you?  Because then I won’t leave ‘til the job’s done, and done _properly._ ”

Brinda kissed her, hard, a swirling, sloppy kiss that left them both breathless.  “Believe me, sweetpea, you’ll _know_.”  She grinned fiendishly.  “Like the cellar.”

“Good enough for me,” laughed Sera, and between the kissing and the fucking that ensued, the conversation got a little left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sexlaughterhonesty week on tumblr, put on by the lovely thesecondsealwrites :)


End file.
